No Sympathy for the Devil
by Doc Gonzo
Summary: Cazul, ist ein Dämonenjäger, der einst von Illidan ausgebildet wurde und von Thrall in die Horde wieder aufgenommen wurde. Dies ist die Geschichte seines größten Abenteuers.
1. Dunkle Vorboten

Hallo Leute, das ist die erste Geschichte die ich ihr poste und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Sie spielt nach dem Letzten Patch für Burning Crusade, also nachdem der schwarze Tempel gefallen ist, aber einige Jahre vor denn Ereignissen von Warth of the Litch King. Es wird sich hauptsächlich um die Horden-Charaktere drehen. Es ist nicht ohne Grund M rated!

**Dunkle Vorboten**

„_**Es ist nicht tot was ewig zu liegen vermag, und in fremden Zeitaltern mag selbst der Tod sterben"**_

Die See tobte doch der alte Schamane kannte die Elemente gut und wusste um ihren Zorn, doch es wach nicht der Zorn der Elemente die ihm Sorgen bereiten. Es ist der Schmerz der ihn beunruhigte. Etwas wurde dem Meer entrissen, und nicht auf natürliche Art und Weise.

Er kannte denn Geschmack der dämonischen Energie der diesen Sturm verursachte, hatte er doch einst selbst von Mannoroths Blut getrunken und denn Blutrausch über sich gebracht, als er noch unter Grom Höllschrei diente.

Die Visionen wurden immer klarer, etwas erhob sich von denn Tiefen des Meeres, eine riesigen Insel. Die Elemente schreien in Schmerzen während die Insel sich langsam der Oberfläche nähert. Die Erde beginnt zu beben, das Wasser kocht und brodelt. Schemenhaft lassen sich die Umrisse einer zyklopischen Ruine auf der Insel erkennen. Die Erde bricht, das Meer speit Feuer.

Die Insel kommt näher, dunkle Dinge kriechen auf ihren Gezeiten verheerten Hängen. Die See verdampft, und die Dunkelheit nähert sich, die große Ruine kommt näher, etwas regt sich in ihrem innerem.

Langsam beginnt das Tempel artige Gebäude zu leuchten, zuerst ist es nur ein schwacher Schein, doch bald ein loderndes unheiliges Inferno. Der Tote erwacht, aus seinem ewigen Schlaf, sein Hass auf alles Leben ungebrochen. Und sein Gebrüll soll aller Existenz Ende sein!

Keuchend erwacht der alte Schamane aus seiner Vision.

„Es kann nicht sein...nach so vielen Jahre...der Kriegshäuptling muss sofort davon erfahren!"


	2. Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit

Begrifferklärung:

Throm-Ka: Ein orcischer Gruß.

Aka'Magosh: Ein Segen für dich und die deinen, wird auch als Verabschiedung verwendet.

Zug-zug: Anerkennung und Zustimmung. Ungefähr das Äquivalent von „okay".

Lok'tar ogar: Sieg oder Tod! (Ein Schlachtruf. Wird ebenso verwndet, um jemanden viel Glück zu wünschen.)

Mak'gora: Früher eine orcisches Ehren-Duell bis auf denn Tod, ist heute ein anderer Begriff für jeglichen Art von Duell.

Kor'kron: Thrall Leibgarde, wurden von Garrosch als Elite-Einheit genutzt.

Mur'gul: Mit dämonischer Energie verderbte Murlocs, die meistens irgendwelche Dämonen anbeten.

**Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit**

Cazul starte in die lodernden grünen Flammen die in seinem Zelt brannten, es war kein wirklich verderbtes Feuer, nicht das es denn alten Dämonjäger hätte. Er nahm noch eine Zug von seiner Wasserpfeife und ließ seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweifen.

Es war schon unzählige Jahre her seit er auf Illidan getroffen war und der Nachtelf ihn als seinen Schüler aufgenommen hatte, und auch als Illidan langsam vom Schädel von Gul'dan korrumpiert wurde und er sich von denn Illidari trennte, doch er hatte immer Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Meister. Nun waren die Dinge anders, die Illidari waren vernichtet, ihr Meister tot, und die Scherbenwelt lag in einem trügerischen Frieden.

Als er aus der Scherbenwelt entkommen war, und auf denn Kriegshäuptling in Durotar getroffen hatte, und er ihn, einen Dämonenjäger, als Mitglied der Horde aufgenommen hatte. Und die Schlacht von Hyal, als er Thrall seine Güte und sein Vertrauen, zurückzahlen konnte, seit seiner Ausbildung hatten seine Gleven nicht mehr so viel Blut gekostet, doch das war eine Geschichte für eine andere Zeit.

Nach dem Krieg hatte er beim Weiteraufbau von Orgirmmar geholfen und hatte auch denn ein oder anderen übereifrigen Hexenmeister in die Schranken gewiesen, doch als die Stadt anfing zu florieren, hatte er sich in die Kluft der Schatten zurückgezogen, nicht das er denn Ort besonders mochte, aber er passte zu ihm und seit er denn Ritus der Sicht vollzogen hatte, hielt er nicht mehr viel von materiellen Besitztümern.

Doch nun nach denn ganzen Kriegen und Kämpfen mit der Legion, schien sie nicht besiegt, aber zurückgeschlagen, Kael'thas Versuch Kil'jaeden nach Azeroth zu beschwören war vereitelt worden, und es schien nicht so als wäre die Legion interessiert daran in näherer Zukunft noch eine Invasion in Azeroth zu starten. Und nun als Dämon für die Zeit besiegt schienen, was für einen Zweck hatte dann noch ein Dämonenjäger, sicher er könnte noch die letzten Reste der Legion jagen, die sich irgendwo in denn entlegensten Winkeln von Kalimdor versteckten, doch es gab genug junge Abenteurer die sich mit Freuden darum kümmern würden. Und nun in dieser Zeit des Friedens, die er nach so langen Kämpfen freudig erwarten sollte, fand er doch keine Frieden.

Nicht das er sich noch einen Angriff der Brennenden Legion wünschen würde, aber diese Mühseligkeit seines „Ruhestands" war nicht viel besser. 'Hah Ruhestand', soetwas gab es für einen Dämonenjäger nicht, wohl wahr er war über die Jahre gealtert, doch seine Sinne waren immer noch so scharf wie in seiner Jungend und seine Gleven konnten es noch mit jedem Dämon aufnehmen. Auch wenn seine Grauen Haare und seine hohes Alter manch jungen Orc, anders denken lassen. Ja durch die dämonsiche Macht in seinem Körper alterte er nicht wie normale Orcs, mit seinen 153 Jahren, galt er als einer der ältesten lebenden Orcs.

Vieleicht sollte er nochmal auf Reisen gehen, sehen was die Welt außer Orgrimmar, Durotar und dem Brachland zu bieten hatte. Er hatte von eine Gruppe von Kreuzfahren gehört die Truppen und Ressourcen für einen Kriegszug nach Norden sammelten, vielleicht konnte er unter ihnen eine Platz finden, und diesem Monster, Arthas ein Ende bereiten, woran sein Mentor einst gescheitert war. Doch ob die Anhänger des Lichts einen orcischen Dämonenjäger in ihre Reihen aufnahmen war zu bezweifeln.

Cazul spürte wie sich jemand seinem Zelt näherte. Durch denn Ritus der Sicht, für dessen Vollendung er einen Dämon in sich aufnehmen musste und seine eigenen Augen mit einer magischen Klinge ausgebrannt hatte, hatte er die Sicht des Nethers erhalten. Er konnte Lebewesen schon auf weite Entfernungen spüren, er konnte sie jedoch nur als graue Schemen vor einem verhangen Hintergrund ausmachen. Doch jedwede magische oder dämonische Macht lodert Hell auf. Auch waren durch seine Blindheit seine anderen Sinne viel schärfer geworden.

Die Person kam näher und er konnte nun spüren wer es war. Langsam sah er vom Feuer auf und wand seinen Blick zum Zelt-Eingang. „Throm-Ka, Nazgrim, kommt herein, setzt euch ans Feuer, nehmt einen Zug." sagte Cazul ruhig. „Throm-Ka, Cazul" erwiderte der junge Grunzer und nahm einen langen Zug aus der Shisha. „Was führt euch so tief in die Kluft der Schatten, Nazgrim?" fragte der alte Orc. „Habt ihr ein Problem damit wenn ich euch ab und zu besuchen komme, alter Mann?" sagte der Grunzer scherzend. „Nein, doch ich habe das Gefühl ihr dürstet immer noch nach einer Revanche für unser letztes Mak'gora?". „Pah! Ich werde euch das nächste Mal in denn Boden stampfen, doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Der Kriegshäuptling will euch so schnell wie möglich sprechen. Keinen Aufschiebung, dieses mal".

„Was verlangt der Kriegshäuptling?" sprach er als er eine große Rauchwolke hinaus blies. „Er muss diese Angelegenheit mit euch persönlich besprechen Cazul. Also lasst ihn nicht Warten". "Zug-zug, ich werde mich gleich auf denn Weg machen". „Gut, mögen die Geister mit euch sein, Freund". „Aka'Magosh, Nazgrim". Nazgrim erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz, nickte dem Dämonenjäger zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

„Ich sollte Thrall nicht warten lassen" sprach Cazul zu sich selbst als er sich von seinem Sitzplatz erhob. Er streckte sich kurz, und drehte sich zum gehen. Als er bemerkte das er sich noch etwas anziehen sollte, er trug nur ein paar kurze schwarze Hosen, mehr brauchte es hier unten auch nicht. Er warf sich schnell seinen alten Kilt über, einen kunstvoll bestickter violetter Netherstoff-Kilt, die bevorzugte Kleidung eines Dämonenjäger. Er überlegte kurz ober er seine schweren Schulterstücke anlegen sollten. Sie waren mehr zur Einschüchterung als zum Schutz gedacht, und die Zeichnungen und Orden darauf wiesen ihn als Kriegsherrn der Horde aus. Diesen Rang hatte er sich während der Gründung von Durotar, der Schlacht von Hyal, und in dem langen Krieg gegen die Legion in der Scherbenwelt verdient. Er war stolz auf diesen Titel, doch er hielt nicht viel von der Verantwortung die mit ihm kam.

Das war auch der Grund warum er sie nicht oft trug, denn dieser Rang bedeute auch Verantwortung gegenüber der Horde, und das bedeutete auch das er früher oder später an eine der Fronten gegen Allianz geschickt werden würde. Er mochte die Allianz auch nicht wirklich, doch er hatte nie einen Hass gegen sie wie die meisten Mitglieder der Horde gehegt. Sie waren alle Bewohner von Azeroth, und die ständigen Konflikte machten sie nur schwächer und ebneten denn Weg für die Legieon und die Geisel, die Welt zu zerstören oder sie in einen untoten Alptraum zu verwandeln. Und so war er mit Thrall zur Vereinbarung gekommen, das er sie nur zu offiziellen Anlässen tragen würde und man seinen Titel sonst ignorieren würde, und er war froh darüber, einen Auseinandersetzung mit der Allianz war das letzte was er jetzt brauchte.

Aber wie er dachte, war das wohl wider einer von diesen „offiziellen" Anlässen, also befestigte er die Lederriemen seines Harnisches über seiner Brust, und machte sich dann daran seine Schulterstücke anzubringen. Er zog noch schnell seine Augenbinde fest, und machte sich auf denn Weg in das Tal der Weisheit. Der Kriegshäuptling erwartete ihn bereits und er würde ihn nicht warten lassen.

Die Kor'kron ließen ihn ohne Warten direkt zum Kriegshäuptling vor, es musste sich um etwas wirklich wichtiges handeln. Also ging er sofort zu Thrall durch und stoppte nur kurz um Vol'jin zuzunicken, der Troll erwiderte die Geste.

Er erwies dem Kriegshäuptling seinen Respekt, und sprach ihn förmlich an „Throm-Ka, Kriegshäuptling, wie kann ich der Horde dienen?" „Throm-Ka, Kiegsherr Cazul, ich komme sofort zum Punkt, mich erreichten heute morgen sehr beunruhigende Nachrichten aus Ratschet. Die _Verheerte Inseln _haben sich wieder aus dem Südmeer erhoben". Cazuls Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, Die _Verheerte Inseln_, es konnte nicht sein. Es sollte niemanden mehr in Azeroth geben, der ihren genauen Verbleib kannte, geschweige denn die Macht besaß sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. „Sind die Berichte wirklich vertraulich, seit ihr euch sicher das es sich um die _Verheerte Inseln _handelt?".

Thrall nickte „Ja, die Nachrichten stammen von einem Schiff aus Ratchet, sie sind bei der Überfahrt von Beutebucht in einen Sturm geraten, und vor denn Inseln auf Grund gelaufen, die Crew ging an Land und fand noch immer die Überreste des Nachtelfenlager, auch sahen sie in der Entfernung eine Ruine, ich denke es sind die Überreste der Gruft des Sargeras. Sie wollten die Inseln näher erforschen doch wurden von einer großen Gruppe von Mur'guls in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Der Großteil der Crew wurde ermordet oder verschleppt, aber ein paar schafften es zu fliehen und konnten mit einem kleineren Beiboot fliehen. Sie kamen bis nach Ratchet und erstatteten mir sofort Bericht, auch hat ein alter Freund mir von einer beunruhigenden Vision berichtet, die auf nichts gutes schließen lässt." Cazul murmelte ein paar Flüche unter seinem Atem und antwortet dem Kriegshäuptling „Ich dachte nicht, das sie sich zu meinen Lebzeiten nochmal erheben würden, es ist beunruhigend und ich denke nicht das sie sich durch ein Seebeben oder ähnliches vom Meeresgrund erhoben haben". „Ja, es stinkt förmlich nach dämonischer Magie, darum möchte ich das ihr zu den Inseln aufbrecht und sie untersucht, und herausfindet warum sie sich wider erhoben haben."

Cazul verzog sein Gesicht nun zu einer Grimasse. Er wusste das Thrall ihm vertraute, doch als Dämonenjäger, der sichtlich verdorben war, hatte er vom Großteil der Horde immer noch mit Misstrauen oder mit offenem Hass zu kämpfen. Egal wie viel er für die Horde tat, nach allem würde er für denn Großteil von ihnen immer noch nicht mehr sein als ein andere verdorbener Orc, nicht besser als die Hexenmeister, ein notwendiges Übel. Wenn er ihn auf eine Insel voller dämonischer Macht und verdorbener Artefakte schickte würde das seinem schon zweifelhaften Ansehen nicht unbedingt zugute tun. Aber schlimmer die Stimmen, die denn Kriegshäuptling schon angezweifelt hatten als er die Hexenmeister in ihren Reihen akzeptiert, oder die Untoten aufnahm hätten wider einen neuen Grund ihn anzuzweifeln.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, Kriegshäuptling, das ich der richtige für diesen Auftrag bin Kriegshäuptling" fragte Cazul mit einer besorgten Mine. Thrall verstand offensichtlich worüber er sich sorgte und gab ihm einen versichernden Blick „Meine Entscheidung ist gefällt. Als Dämonenjäger seit ihr für diese Mission bestens geeignet. Außerdem." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „kennt ihr die Inseln, wie auch die Ruinen." Er hatte Recht, es war so viele Jahre her, seit er mit Illidan auf die Inseln gekommen war. Sie waren damals beide nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen, verfluchte Nachtelfen.

Doch sie hatten gefunden was sie gesucht hatten, das _Auge von Sargeras_, auch wenn es ihnen ihm Endeffekt nichts gebracht hatte. Er musste ein Knurren zurückhalten als er an die Niederlage am Eiskrone-Gletscher dachte. „Ihr habt Recht, Kriegshäuptling, wann soll ich aufbrechen?" „So schnell wie möglich, diese Angelegenheit ist von höchster Dringlichkeit, ich habe bereits eine Nachricht nach Ratchet geschickt, das Schiff wird bereits vorbereitet. Euch wird eine Rotte Grunzer begleiten, denn Rest eurer Krieger könnt ihr euch frei auswählen." „Verstanden, Kriegshäuptling". Sagte Cazul wohl wissend das er lieber alleine arbeiten würde, aber er konnte hier keinen Protest einwerfen. „Ich erwarte einen Bericht von euch sobald ihr etwas gefunden habt, hierzu werden euch zwei Magier begleiten, sie können jederzeit ein Portal nach Orgrimmar öffnen."

„Verstanden Kriegshäuptling, ich werde so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Aka'Magosh, Kriegshäuptling". „Lok'tar ogar! Kriegsherr Cazul, kommt nochmal zu mir bevor ihr Aufbrecht." Mit diesen Worten verließ der alte Dämonejäger die Feste Grommash und machte sich auf denn Weg in das Tal der Stärke. Als auf der Klippe vor dem Tal der Stärke stand, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Grinsen, seine Gleven würden bald wieder Dämonenblut kosten.


End file.
